Familiar
by xXia
Summary: She would have never known that the boy she knew since childhood would have such an effect on her. How could she have known what she dreaded the most would keep reoccurring in her life. (Working on summary, I'm terrible at this. Augh. probably will change over time. Aha.) Itachi x OC
1. Chapter 1

The little boy gazed at the round belly of the woman that was sitting in his house with his mother.

They were both nonchalantly chatting away, not paying any mind to the little boy that was sitting in front of them staring at the other woman's belly.

"Itachi, what's wrong?" his mother questioned.

He paid no heed to her question but continued to stare at her belly.

The other lady then spoke up, "Would you like to touch my belly?"

Itachi looked up at the lady and hesitated slightly and slowly approached her belly, his hands shaking until he finally placed it on her stomach.

He gazed for a long time.

"Is there really a baby in there?"

"Yep there is," the woman spoke up, "and she should be coming out soon."

"It's a she?"

"Yep, her name is Koumori and I hope that you take good care of her Itachi."

"I will."

The woman laughed and looked at Mikoto.

"Your son is going to take my daughter away before she's even born."

Both of the women laughed.

"Who knows Shizuka, maybe if I have another son he will be the one that takes her away," Mikoto said between laughs.

Itachi looked at her mother questioningly.

"I'm going to have another brother?"

"Maybe Itachi. Who knows?"

The two women chuckled between themselves continuously thinking about the possibilities of the two families joining.

"Kaa-san, how are babies made?"

The two woman stopped laughing and stared at the 2-year-old boy.

"I'll tell you when you're a little bit older Itachi," Mikoto said.

And with that the subject was dropped.

"Onii-san! Wait for me!"

"Sasuke, mom told us not to be late."

"I'm trying to hurry."

Itachi sighed and stopped for his brother and knelt down.

"Get on my back. It'll be faster this way."

Sasuke eagerly got on to his brother's back and Itachi took off.

They barely made it in time to see Koumori coming out of the academy with her hitai-ite.

Sasuke jumped off of Itachi's back and ran over to the little girl.

"Kou-nee-chan! Congratulations! You are officially a kunoichi!"

"Thanks Sasuke."

Sasuke gave Fujin a big smile and took her hand.

The two walked back to their parents and Itachi.

Shizuka knelt down and hugged her little girl.

"Oh! I am so proud of you! Your father would have been so proud of you."

Fugaku and Mikoto both smiled at Koumori.

Fugaku ruffled her hair and said, "Good job Koumori. I expect great things from you."

Koumori looked at the older man and smiled gently at him.

Her mother glomped her into a hug again and nuzzled her cheek against her daughters.

"Who knew that Fujin would follow in Itachi's footsteps? Graduating from the academy at 7. But that's my little girl! I knew she would be the smartest girl in the village."

The girl smiled at all of the compliments that she was receiving from her elders.

A hand gently was placed on the top of her head.

She looked up and saw that the hand belonged to Itachi.

"Good job Koumori."

"Thank you Itachi-san."

The two women shrieked with joy and tears of joy fell down their faces.

The three children and the man just looked at them with incredulous looks on their faces.

"Shizuka, this is the day that we were waiting for. It seems like my little boy is going to take you little girl."

"It's okay Mikoto as long as it is Itachi I don't mind."

The Itachi, Koumori, and Fugaku sighed at what the women were saying. Sasuke being the only one that looked at them confusingly.

"Okaa-san, obaa-san, I'm going to marry Kou-chan when I get older, not nii-san!"

The women peered down at the little boy, shocked that he would actually want to take something that belongs to his brother.

"Oh well look at that Mikoto, even Sasuke wants my little Kou-chan! I approve whether it is Sasuke or Itachi! I don't mind either. They will make cute babies either way."

Koumori intervened at this sentence.

"Kaa-san, I am only 7, I don't want a baby."

"Of course not now silly Kou-chan! When you're older! Now Mikoto I think we should start planning out the weddings."

"Oh Shizuka and it would be so much more fun because now we can plan two different kinds depending on which of my sons will marry your daughter!"

"Let's go get this started then Mikoto!"

The two women stood up and began to walk away, eagerly chatting about their children's future.

Fugaku sighed and followed the women.

Koumori also sighed and looked back at Itachi.

"I'm so sorry Itachi-san, my kaa-san can be a handful."

Itachi patted Koumori's head.

"It's okay Koumori, it is also my okaa-san too. However, good job on your graduation."

Koumori bowed to Itachi.

"Thank you again Itachi-san."

Itachi just nodded and the two continue to stand there.

Sasuke not liking being ignored grabbed onto Koumori's hands and began to drag her away from his brother.

"Don't worry Kou-nee-chan, I will start the academy next year and I will become stronger than Nii-san."

Koumori smiled as Sasuke continued to drag her away. Itachi was also smiling, laughing on the inside of his silly brother's jealousy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Koumori! You need to strike with the intent to kill! Again!"

"Otou-san, maybe it is time for a break?"

"Shush Itachi, you both are entering the chunin exams in a couple of months and I am expecting both of you to pass. And in order to do that you two need to be trained to the fullest."

"Yes, Otou-san."

"Are you willing to continue Koumori?"

Koumori quickly got up to her feet and got into a battle stance.

"Yes Fugaku-san."

"Then come at me."

Itachi and Koumori both laid on the grass. Both on the brink of passing out because of chakra exhaustion.

"You know Koumori you do not have to train with my father if you don't want to."

"It's okay Itachi-san, it feels nice to be trained like this every day. And Fugaku-san is making me stronger so I can't stop now."

"What is it that's driving you to be stronger Koumori?"

Koumori took a moment before she replied to Itachi's question.

"I want to be able to protect the people that mean the most to me, and… I also want to kill the one's that hurt them."

"Koumori …"

"You know Itachi-san, it's terrible how the war had forced us to grow up so fast. Losing the ones that were expected to stay with us until they grew old. Watching the places that remind you of childhood burn down to the ground. It makes you realize that life can't always be great, it's sad and any moment someone or something can be taken from you. I don't want that Itachi-san. I don't want any more people that I know to die, and I don't want my village to disappear either. I will grow stronger and I will protect everyone."

Itachi stayed silent taking in everything that Koumori said.

"What about you Itachi-san, what is making you want to become stronger?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Yea, maybe the same reasons as you Koumori. Otou-san has always just strived for me the best that I can be so I have been doing it without question."

"Maybe you should find a reason Itachi-san, with motivation you can grow stronger."

Itachi smirked at Koumori and tussled her hair.

"I never thought that someone two years my junior would be giving me advice."

Koumori shot up from her laying position and flustered and waved both of her hands back in forth in denial.

"I didn't mean it like that Itachi-san! I was just saying th-tha-that i-i-i-it m-might be a g-g-good i-idea!"

Itachi let out a chuckle and shook his head.

"I was kidding Koumori, relax."

Koumori calmed down with a little flush still left on her cheeks.

"We should go Itachi-san. I think our mother's will worry."

"Yea."

"ITACHI! KOUMORI! Oh that bastard I'll kill him!"

Mikoto was charging straight towards Itachi and Koumori who were still on the ground.

"Oh! I swear to the gods above that man is going to get it! Leaving my poor baby like this and even leaving Koumori like this too! I'm so sorry Shizuka! Even after you told me on your deathbed to take care of her! I have let you down! I'm sorry Shizuka!"

"Mikoto-kaa-san, Itachi and I are fine. Just a little exhausted."

"I don't want to hear that you and Itachi are fine, you both look like a mess! When we get home both of you are going straight into the shower and then I'm cleaning up your wounds and after this no training for a week!"

"Okaa-san, the chunin exams are coming up soon, we need to train."

"Itachi, if you talk back to me once again I'll make sure that you and Koumori both don't enter!"

"Yes, okaa-san"

"Good now let's head home."

Itachi struggled up to his feet and turned to help Koumori up off the ground. They leaned against one another as they followed Mikoto back to their home.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally going to put a little author's note after posting up the other two already! Teehee~

Hello everybody, hope you're enjoying the story so far. Was planning on making it super short but all of my plans of that always ends up not happening aha. To those of you who read my other stories I will update them soon, I hope. Well hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Nii-san! Kou-nee-chan! Where are you going?"

"We are both meeting up with our teams Sasuke."

"I want to go."

Itachi and Koumori looked at each other and then back to the dejected boy.

Itachi bent down and motioned for Sasuke to come over. When Sasuke did Itachi put two fingers up and Sasuke bumped into them with his forehead.

"Maybe next time Sasuke."

Itachi got up and turned to leave. Sasuke rubbed his forehead and though he looked sad he had a smile on his face. Koumori looked at Sasuke and took his hand from his forehead and in place placed her hand there and rubbed at the spot.

"You know Sasuke, don't think you're being left behind. Soon, you will also have your own team and you will go out on missions with them too."

"But, I wanted to go with you and nii-san."

"Your day will come soon Sasuke."

"Okay."

Koumori smiled and patted the boys head.

"We'll back later Sasuke so for now you will be the protector of the house so make sure to keep Mikoto-kaa-san safe."

Sasuke looked up at the girl and beamed happily.

"I will!"

"Okay then, See you later."

With that Koumori left the house, rushing to catch up with Itachi.

"You baby him to much Koumori."

"You baby him just as much as I do Itachi-san. Maybe even worse."

Itachi just smirked at Koumori and continued on their way.

"By the way, where's Shisui-san he's usually here by n—"

"ITACHI! KOUMORI!"

"Speak of the devil."

Itachi just shook his head and stopped in his tracks to wait for their friend to catch up.

Shisui hurriedly ran to catch up with the two young shinobis. It still amazed him that such young children were capable of achieving a level close to his, and he was supposed to be a genius.

As Shisui got closer he hugged Koumori from behind and leaned against her.

"Koumori! I see you so much more often now."

"Is that a bad thing Shisui-san?"

"No Koumori, I love it. The more I see you, the happier I am! I'm going to take you away from Itachi and Sasuke and make you my wife instead."

"Sh-shisui-san!"

Koumori face flared up and she didn't know what to say to Shisui. Itachi glared at Shisui and grabbed Koumori by her hand and walked away.

"I was just kidding Itachi! Relax! Hey! Wait for me!"

The trio made it to the training grounds where the two groups agreed to meet with one another.

"Koumori! You finally came!"

Kenta came running over to the trio but halted when she saw the two Uchihas with her.

"Augh, you guys are here too."

"Our teams are training together today you dimwit," Shisui said nonchalantly.

"Uchiha Shisui! You will be the one that I fight against today! So get ready to get your ass kicked!"

"You aren't going to kick anyone's ass Ryunasuke Kenta! I will be the one to kick your ass!"

"What you say!?"

"You heard me!?"

The two continued to fight with each other. Yelling nonsensical things trying to aggravate the other. Itachi continued to pull Koumori over to the other two group members and the two senseis that awaited there.

Yuu, who was on Itachi and Shisui's team, waved at them from where she was laying. Her twin brother Yuki, who was on Koumori's team, waved at them also from his sitting position next to his sister.

Ringu-sensei nodded in acknowledgement at the two as they arrived, however, Saori-sensei was shaking with anger as she looked at the two boys who were still fighting.

"Those little shits! GET YOUR FUCKING ASSES OVER HERE OR I'M GOING TO KICK BOTH OF YOUR ASSES!"

The two boys stopped fighting each other in fright and ran over to where the rest of the group was standing.

Once the senesi's saw that the groups were together Saori cleared her throat and began to lecture them.

"Now you all need to get ready Chunin exams start next week and I want you guys to be ready for anything okay! So today we are going to do an all-out battle between the teams! Kenta you'll be against Yuu. Itachi you will be against Yuki and Koumori you'll be fighting Shisui! If you guys got it begin!"

Koumori separated from the group and walked with Shisui to where they will battle.

"So Koumori, are you ready for this? Just because imma make you my wife doesn't mean that I will go easy on you."

Koumori began to stretch and then cracked her knuckles.

"Don't worry Shisui-san, I was hoping that you wouldn't go easy on me."

"Then get ready! I'm going all out."

"So the winners this time is Itachi, Yuu, and Koumori. Yuki, Kenta, and Shisui you all need to get your stuff together before next week," Ringu-sensei lazily said as he went to light another cigarette.

Saori-sensei then looked at the three who lost and shook her head, "This just means that you guys need more practice so the three of you will stay here and will run laps."

The three boys groaned at hearing that they would have to do more training after they finished a battle.

"You three can go on home and Koumori I will be expecting you to be here tomorrow at sunrise."

"Yes ma'am."

"Same here Itachi and Yuu. Make sure you guys get here tomorrow too at the same time as them," Ringu-sensei said to his students.

"Go rest up now!" Saori sensei said finally and then turned around to look at the three boys, "It's gonna be a long day for you guys today, now start running!"

The three winners looks at their teammates as they begrudgingly began to ran, thanking the fact that they won.

Yuu sighed at the sight and turned to look at her peers.

"Imma go home, gotta tell okaa-san that it will be awhile before Yuki come home. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

With a wave she left.

Koumori looked over at Itachi wondering if they were going to wait for Shisui or not.

As if answering the question that was in her head, Itachi shook his head and began to head in the direction of the compound.

Koumori looked at Shisui's retreating running figure and went to catch up with Itachi.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello~

Here is the new update. I'm probably gonna go back and re-edit this chapter because it's so terribly written but I'll just update it now. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. And the next chapter there will be a time jump to when Itachi is in anbu~

* * *

"Where is Koumori!?" Itachi said as he slammed his hands down on the counter. The nurse looked up at him frighteningly, stuttering to get out an answer.

Itachi came speeding to the hospital after finishing his fight at the chunin exams.

He watched in pain as Koumori battled the nin from Kirigakure.

The nin had inserted poison into Koumori's blood stream before the tournament even began. She fought the whole tournament in that state until she won and then collapsed.

"Which room is Koumori in!?"

A hand was placed on Itachi's shoulder causing him to whip around to see who it was that touched him.

"Itachi calm down. You need to relax or they might not let you go see her."

"Shisui! How is she?"

"They finished extracting all the poison out of her body. She was resting when I left her. Do you want to go see her?"

Itachi sighed in relief and nodded to Shisui.

"Take me to her."

Shisui shook his head and began to walk in the direction of Koumori's room.

Once reaching the room, Itachi immediately went in. All the tension in his body left as soon as he saw Koumori. She was laying on the bed peacefully, the most peaceful he had seen her since her mother passed away.

Sometimes, it slipped Itachi's mind that Koumori was only 8 and that he too was only 10. They were both children that were thrown into a reality that they had realized too soon. When they were supposed to be experiencing life, they were experiencing the cruel reality of death.

Itachi walked up to Koumori's bed side and sat himself in the chair next to it. He placed his hand on top of Koumori's and rested his head atop of his hand. He stared at Koumori intently until he too slipped into a deep sleep.

Shisui watched the scene that befell him and shook his head at the sight. He stepped out of the room and proceeded to head out of the hospital.

'_Sasuke and Kenta are going to be so jealous when they see Itachi with Koumori.'_

Shisui internally laughed as he walked out of the hospital to report to Ringu and Saori-sensei of their students and thought about the many possibilities that would unfold when the two wake up..

"Noooo! Itachi has already gotten to Koumori before I could!"

"You shut up and leave Onii-san and Kou-nee-chan alone!"

"Why don't you go away you little twerp!"

"You go away! Kou-nee-chan is my family so I have more right to be here than you do!"

"Well I'm her teammate so I have just as an equal amount of – uh – right to be here too!"

"Just go away you ugly, pathetic ninja!"

"OOOOW! Why you little!"

"Kenta don't hurt Sasuke and Sasuke, come over here."

"Okay Kou-nee-chan!"

Itachi opened his eyes and saw that his hand was still covering Koumori's, his head still resting atop both of their hands. He looked up to see Sasuke sitting on the other side of Koumori's bed and Koumori was awake, carefully propped up by a pillow as she stroked Sasuke's head with her other hand. Itachi straightened himself on the chair and stretched a little before looking at Koumori and Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you should apologize to Kenta for kicking him."

Sasuke pouted a little but looked in Kenta's direction.

"Sorry for kicking you, even though you deserved it."

"Why you little –"

Koumori stopped Kenta mid-sentence and brought Sasuke closer to her.

"And you should apologize too Kenta, for being mean to Sasuke."

Kenta heaved a big sigh and looked at Sasuke.

"Sorry."

"See! That wasn't so bad now was it? Next thing you know you guys can be good friends.

"Highly unlikely." "Doubt it."

The two spoke at the same time and then immediately began to glare at each other as soon as they finished their sentence.

Itachi cleared his throat and looked to Sasuke.

"Sasuke you should go home okaa-san might be worried about you."

"Okay onii-san."

"And Kenta may you leave as well so I can talk to Koumori."

"What!? But, I just got here."

Sasuke jumped off of Koumori's bed and began to head out the door, but before he did he looked back to Kenta.

"Just get out you loser, they want to talk."

"Why you little! Fine! I'll be back later Koumori so don't go back to sleep."

After finishing his sentence Kenta left the room to chase after Sasuke.

"Both of them are so silly. They'll get along one day."

Itachi wordlessly stared at Koumori as she continued to look at him.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

Itachi sighed and furrowed his eyebrows in frustration.

"You must have known that they slipped poison into your system before the exam took place, why didn't you take care of it earlier?"

"If I did, I wouldn't have been able to participate in the exam and then I would have to wait who knows how long for the next chunin exams."

"You could have waited. What's the point of rushing into becoming a chunin?"

"What about YOU then Itachi? Would you have waited too?"

"Koumori, we're not talking about me right now."

"I know we're not, and you're not answering my question because you know you wouldn't have waited either. Itachi I want to rank up as fast as I can, so I can become stronger."

"Koumori, I—"

"Itachi, you already know the type of person that I am, and you know nothing will stop me. And in the end I'm not dead. So don't worry Itachi. Everything will be fine."

Itachi looked at Koumori and just hoped that what she said was true.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone!

Sorry for not posting up sooner. D: Just moved and I finally got internet today so I'm posting now!

Hopefully I will be posting up more now that I have internet!

December 25th - I've been considering whether or not if I want the event to happen or not. Still deciding. Will have to wait and see!

Star Goddess of the Moon - Thanks for the compliment. My writing has definitely gotten better compared to when I first started writing aha. Hope fully it gets even better now!

Well now let's start this chapter!

* * *

"Where is Koumori!? Itachi! Have you seen her!?"

"Okaa-san, please calm down. She is with Ibiki-san right now."

"What is she doing with him!?"

"Okaa-san, you know that I cannot tell you that. However, do not expect her to be coming home soon. We have a mission and will not be back until next week hopefully."

"But, I really needed her – There's no helping it then. I hope you two are careful. I want both of you guys back here in one piece."

"Yes okaa-san."

With that Itachi left the house.

When he got to the Konoha interrogation and torture unit, he could hear the screams of a nin becoming clearer and clearer. He saw Inoichi and Ibiki standing outside one of the doors and assumed that that was the room that Koumori was in currently.

"Itachi, you hear to pick up little Koumori?"

Itachi nodded in response to the older blonde gentleman and then looked at the other man.

"She should be out soon, she's been in there for a while. He probably said something to piss her off if she's dragging it out this long."

Another long, loud shriek came out muffled through the door that the three nins were standing by. Their heads swiveled to look at the door in surprise, surprise that so much pain can be heard from that scream. What was it they all wondered that the little girl could possibly be doing to the nin? The door then finally opened and the girl that they were all thinking about came out.

"He's ready. You should be able to get all the information that you need."

Inoichi smiled at Koumori and ruffled the top of her head.

"Way to go Koumori! We can always count on you."

"I know. I'm the best."

"You cocky little girl."

Koumori smiled up to the blonde man and then noticed that Itachi was behind him.

"Itachi, you're here! Did you bring my bag?"

Itachi lifted the other bag that he had in tow and handed it to her.

"I hope you remembered to pack everything Koumori. We don't have time for you to go back to the house to get whatever it is you forgot."

Koumori took the bag from Itachi and threw it on her back.

"I didn't forget anything. I made sure to double check for everything."

"Good."

"Well then let's go. Ibiki-san, Inoichi-san I will be off. I'll see you guys next week."

"Bye Koumori-chan! Hopefully, we won't need you while you're gone."

"Bye Koumori."

With a final wave, the two young anbus left to the front gate.

"We should put on our masks before we leave," Itachi said as he handed Koumori her bird mask.

"Yes captain," she saluted as she grabbed the mask from Itachi's hand and placed it on her face.

After putting on their masks they instaneously appeared at the front gates of the village. Two other anbus were waiting for them there along with one other person.

"Shichi!"

Koumori threw her bag down and ran to hug the boy who was there. As she approached closer to him she lunged at the boy and he easily caught her.

"Koumori. I thought I would send you off. I heard you won't be here for a week."

"Yea," Koumori said as she got off the boy, "Sorry we haven't spent time a lot of time together lately. It's been really busy."

"It's okay," Shichi sighed, "I just wished we could spend more time together."

"When I get back we can. The hokage is forcing me to go on a break for a week since I've been working nonstop so when I get back we can spend the whole week together."

"Okay," Shichi looked at Koumori's masked face and raised his hand to touch the mask.

"Can't you at least take this off so I can at least see your face before you go?"

Itachi and the other two anbu were watching the scene between the youngest of them and the Hyuuga boy.

"I forget that young love exists sometimes," said one anbu.

"I'm so envious. I need a boyfriend too," said the other anbu.

"I'm glad that there's something normal in Koumori's life that is common for a girl her age."

"I'm still really envious."

"When we get back just go hunting for a boyfriend then."

"It's not as easy as you make it out to be."

"Have you even tried?"

"…Yes?"

"Why is it in the form of a question?"

"I don't know. Why is it?"

"How should I know! Just go look for a boyfriend or something."

"Oh yea, because it's that easy to find one."

"It is."

"Well if it's that easy why don't you go get a girlfriend?"

"I cannot deal with tying myself down to one person. I must have my freedom."

"Oh, whatever. This just proves that it's not even easy for you either."

"Hey, when did I say that?!"

"You didn't have to say it. That's what was concluded."

"Oi! Don't come up with conclusions about me!"

The two anbu continued to bicker and Itachi continuously watched as his childhood friend and her boyfriend continued to converse. His fist began to slowly clench as he continued to watch the scene and the two anbu behind were not helping him to calm down.

"Come on Koumori. We have to leave."

Koumori looked back to Itachi and nodded to him and then looked back at Shichi.

"I have to go, but when I get back let's definitely spend more time together."

"Okay. Itachi, you better bring Koumori back in one piece," Shichi said smiling at Itachi.

Itachi ignored the boy and began to leave the village with the two other anbu following close behind him still bickering to each other. Koumori looked at Shichi sadly and gave him a small smile that he couldn't see and went to catch up with Itachi.

"You know Itachi, you can be at least a little bit nicer to Shichi. Weren't you guys in the same class?"

"We were. Shichi Hyuuga and I just do not get along that well. We never have. I do not understand why you had chosen him to date."

"Because I like him and he's a good person."

"Hmm."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Itachi ignored Koumori's question and looked back to the other two anbus.

"Let's hurry the pace."

And with the Itachi took off, the two anbu following suit. Koumori just looked at in the direction that her group took off in in disbelief and shook her head and also followed suit.

"Finally we're back!" Koumori exclaimed as she walked in through the entrance gates of Konoha.

"You guys should go to the hospital and get checked out and make sure those wounds are not to serious. Koumori and I will go report to the hokage," Itachi told his teammates.

The two nodded and made their way to the hospital.

"Let's go Koumori."

"Mkay."

As they approached closer to the hokage's building a familiar person was in the front of the building chit chatting with one of the chunin officers.

"Shisui! What are you doing here?" Koumori asked him as she approached them.

Shisui turned to look at Itachi and Koumori and smiled at them.

"I just got back from a mission. I just finished reporting to the Hokage. Did you guys just get back from a mission too?"

"Yep."

"I'm going to go in and report to the hokage Koumori. I'll be back."

"Okay Itachi, I'll be here with Shisui."

Itachi nodded and walked in to the building and left Shisui and Koumori to talk.

"So how's your boyfriend Koumori? Have you guys kissed yet and got all romantic?"

Koumori blushed and punched Shisui in the arm.

"Why do you want to know if we kissed yet or not?"

Shisui rubbed his arm where Koumori punched him and just smiled at her.

"Because Koumori I want your first kiss to be with me."

"You're such a pervert you know that."

"I know, but how can I help it. To think I thought that I didn't have to worry about anyone taking you away and then next thing you know you actually let someone sweep you off your feet."

"Shichi is a good person and I really like him."

"Does obaa-san and Sasuke like him?"

"Obaa-san likes him and Sasuke rarely likes anyone that I know. Itachi doesn't seem to like him much either."

"Well doesn't that sound interesting? The two Uchiha brothers not liking the same person. I wonder why~"

Koumori looked at Shisui strangely.

"I don't like the way you said that… What are you trying to insinuate?"

"Nothing, nothing Koumori-chan~ Oh well speak of the devil look who it is."

Shisui looked at something behind Koumori causing her to also turn to see who it is that Shisui was looking at.

"Koumori!"

"Shichi!"

He ran to where Koumori was with Shisui and gleamed happily at Koumori.

"I saw your teammates as they were heading to the hospital and they told me that you would be here so I hurried over here," Shichi said to Koumori, he then noticed the other person that was there and greeted him, "Hello Shisui-san."

"Hey Shichi, how you doing?"

"I am well," Shichi looked at Koumori and then asked her, "Do you want to go hang out now? I found this new spot and it's a perfect place for us to spend together at."

Koumori blushed and nodded her head.

"Great then let's go," Shichi turned too looked at Shisui and bowed his head slightly. "It was good to see you Shisui-san."

"Good to see you too Shichi."

"Can you tell Itachi that I'll be home later tonight?"

"Yea, I'll be sure to tell him."

"Thanks Shisui."

Shisui smiled as he watched the two hold hands and walk away to their destination. He was glad that Koumori was able to find someone that she could happily be together with. Especially with having someone like Itachi with her all the time.

He began to remember the day when Koumori came back from a mission with Itachi and had complained that one of the boys at the village she went to was asking her out on a date but then Itachi appeared and he got scared and ran away. Sh then further complained that she wanted something normal in her life and that a boyfriend would do just the trick and had been on a mission to find one ever since.

He shook his head unable to understand what it was that Itachi was trying to do. He obviously infatuated with the girl. Was he scared of commitment? Until he was ready to face his fear was he keeping Koumori on lock down? Did he want to make sure that nobody would get close to her? If that was it, it sure was not preventing him or Kenta from getting closer to Koumori.

What a sad life that Koumori has, but now she's been dating for a month so good for her. But, of all the people she had to date, she had to date a Hyuuga. How in the world did that happen? He would have to ask her on another day.

"Shisui, where did Koumori go?"

Shisui turned around and Itachi was approaching him.

"Oh, Shichi just came and has whisked our little princess away. Since she's gone though, why don't we go out to lunch?"

Itachi stared at Shisui and then began to walk away from him.

"I prefer to go eat at home."

"Come on Itachi!" Shisui said as he ran to catch up with Itachi. "It's been awhile since we are together and we can catch up."

Itachi stared long and hard at Shisui and then walked away again and replied back with a firm no.

Shisui stayed standing there, sad that he was rejected by one of his best friends and former teammate to go eat somewhere.

"Oi Shisui! What are you doing standing in the middle of the road?"

Shisui turned and saw that Kenta was standing behind him looking at him questioningly.

"Oh, Kenta!" Shisui said surprisingly, "Heard you finally became a Jounin. Congratulations!"

"I've been a jounin you idiot," Kenta exasperated, "I just came back from a two month mission with my team awhile ago."

"Wow, you've been gone for two months? I didn't notice, but why would I."

"Oh, Shisui! You really know how to get under the skin," Kenta said as he gritted his teeth, "Anyways, have you seen Koumori? I wanted to ask her out on a date today."

"I did see her. She just got back from a mission too. But too bad for you Kenta. Someone beat you to the punch."

"What are you talking about?" Kenta groaned and put a hand to his face, "Don't tell me that she's finally dating Itachi."

"Nope."

Kenta breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness."

"She's dating Shichi Hyuuga."

"Wha-"Kenta's jaw dropped at this information, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please drop a review~


	6. Chapter 6

Hello readers!

Damn, look at me posting up another chapter already. Aha. I wrote out an outline for this story today and for now I have about 7 more chapters to write about, more to come. Just trying to determine some situations whether I want to write them or not and if I want to end it the way I'm thinking blah blah etc (my nonsense, sorry).

But yea. Thanks a lot for the new followers for the story. I'll probably post up another soon this weekend before I have my finals, maybe not. We'll see how busy I am. I'm really enjoying writing this so hopefully this doesn't become to big of a distraction.

There is fluff in here. (I'm terrible at writing it though sorry. Tell me how you like it though. :])

Oh, and I realized my breaks haven't been appearing, just noticed so hopefully none of you guys got to confused. I'll go back and fix it later, maybe, probably not, but hopefully aha. Anyways, ...

On to the story!

* * *

Shichi looked at his hand that was grasping onto the hand of the person that he had been secretly admiring for 6 years.

When he first saw her, his young heart was already with her.

Shinpi Koumori.

He had saw her waiting outside of the academy with a bouquet of flowers alongside an Uchiha family. Her face looked so lovely amongst the daisies she was holding. He wondered who's family it was she was standing with and to his loathe he saw Uchiha Itachi walking towards them. Oh how he envied the boy that was in his class, or in this case **_was _**in his class. Uchiha Itachi always had everything and succeeded in anything. And it seemed that his new found muse was someone that Uchiha Itachi knew well.

He watched as his mother embraced him into a hug and along with his youngest brother and saw his father approach him saying words of congratulations. His mother and brother released him from the hug and the little girl walked up to Itachi and gave him the bouquet of flowers. He smiled at her and patted the top of her head and she in return gave him a smile of her own.

Oh, how it crushed Shichi's young heart to see that smiled directed to another and not to him. He promised to himself that he would one day have that smiled directed to him if that was the last thing he did.

He looked down to his hand that was now holding the hand of his beloved and squeezed it a little and in return she looked to him and gave him a loving smile.

"What is the matter Shichi? Something bothering you?"

He smiled back at her and halted to a stop making her stop as well and brought her in for an embrace.

"Shichi, what's wrong?"

He shook his head as he continued to embrace her and deeply inhaled her scent.

"Nothing is wrong Koumori. I'm just glad that I have you with me here."

"I'm glad too."

"I want us to be like this forever."

"You know Shichi, we're still really young. Anything can happen."

Shichi grabbed Koumori by the shoulders and pulled her away from him.

"What does that mean?"

"I mean it would be nice if we could stay like this forever but the likeliness of that happening is fairly low since we are only 13 and 11. Anything can happen."

"But don't you love me Koumori. If you love me then we will be able to stay the way we are forever."

Koumori looked up to Shichi's face and saw the hurt on his face from the words that she said. She placed a hand on his cheek and caressed it lovingly. As much as it hurt her to see this look on his face, they had to face the realities of it and look at the situation objectively and realize what is more likely to become of their relationship.

"I know that I care deeply for you, but I still don't understand the meaning of love that I cannot give you the answer to whether I love you or not."

Shichi's face quickly contorted from that of sadness to anger and smacked Koumori's hand away.

"But I'm sure if Itachi asked you the same thing you would quickly be able to tell him that you love him!"

Koumori looked at Shichi confused.

"What are you talking about Shichi?"

"If I were Itachi you would be able to tell him easily that you would be with him forever!"

"Shichi! Itachi is different! He is a very good dear friend to me and he has been with me since I was young. Of course I will be with him forever."

"I **_fucking_** knew it! Is this what **_I_** have to go through if I am dating you?! **_Always_** being second best to Itachi!"

"Shichi! Where is this even coming from?"

"I'll see you Koumori!"

"Shichi, wait!"

Before Koumori could stop him he had already ran away. She sighed deeply to herself not understanding the reason behind his sudden change in attitude. Being in relationships was very confusing and Koumori didn't know if she wanted to be in one as much as she wanted to in the beginning. Koumori sighed to herself once again and began to make her way to the Uchiha compound where she knew that Mikoto-kaa-san would be with lunch.

* * *

"Koumori! You're home! I missed you so much!"

Mikoto hurriedly embraced Koumori as she entered the kitchen. Giving her the most suffocating hug that Koumori had ever experienced. Itachi and Sasuke just stared from their place at the dining table at the spectacle that their mother was making.

"Mikoto-kaa-san, I missed you very much as well but may you let go? It is getting very hard to breathe."

"Oh! Sorry Koumori."

Mikoto quickly let Koumori go and smiled at her.

"Are you hungry Koumori?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well go wash up and I'll set some food on the table for you."

"Okay, thank you Mikoto-kaa-san."

Koumori went up the stairs to her room and began to shed off all the gear that she had on and put on a simple tank top and short shorts. She went into the bathroom and washed off her face and arms and as she reached for a towel someone had given it to her.

"I thought you would be with Shichi the whole day?"

Koumori took the towel from Itachi and began to dry herself off.

"I was, but we got into a fight. It was really confusing and I didn't understand why it was so confusing for him."

Itachi raised a brow at her statement and the look on his face urged her to continue.

"Can we talk about it after I eat? I'm really hungry."

"Yea."

Koumori then walked down the stairs to the dining room and sat herself down to begin eating the delicious food that Mikoto made while listening to Sasuke's and Mikoto's rant about the day.

* * *

"So what happened?"

Itachi and Koumori walked down to the Naka River and watched as the summer fireflies danced above the water.

"He got angry that I didn't tell him that we would be together forever."

Itachi scoffed at what Koumori said and Koumori continued to stare blankly at the firflies.

"I mean, I only told him the truth. We're young and there is not a possibility that we would be together forever."

Koumori thought back on the conversation and found it confusing as to the reason why Shichi would bring up Itachi.

_"If I were Itachi you would be able to tell him easily that you would be with him forever!"_

"And then he said that if it was you that I would easily be able to say that I would be with you forever."

Koumori grew silent after this trying to determine what was Shichi trying to imply with that? What kind of question was that? It was obvious that her and Itachi would be together forever, alongside Sasuke, Mikoto-kaa-san and Fugaku-tou-san. They were her family. She had to be with them forever or else she would have nothing left.

Itachi stared bewilderingly at her. Did she not understand what it was that Shichi was trying to tell her?

"Would you stay with me forever Koumori?"

Koumori snapped her attention back to Itachi and it was her turn to stare at him bewilderingly.

"Of course Itachi! What kind of question is that?"

"Do you even get what the meaning is behind that statement Koumori, of what Shichi was trying to ask you?"

"Wha—"

"He wants to be there with you forever as a lover, who will be with you through thick and thin no matter what happens. Whatever choices that he or you make, you will be there for each other no matter the consequences and the circumstances."

Koumori looked at Itachi in confusion. Why did such a thing as being together forever have so many meanings behind it?

"If that is what Shichi was trying to say Itachi, then that means he meant that I will be with you forever as a lover…"

Koumori trailed off her sentence trying to reason what it was that was being said to her. As the pieces were slowly to fall into place she looked at Itachi and Itachi just nodded at her.

"Wait, then that means he thinks that I want to be … with you … this is so confusing."

Itachi scooted closer to where Koumori was sitting at the bank and looked at her. She turned her head to lock eyes with him and then began to stutter out the words.

"But then that means he thinks that we are in love or that I love you or you love me…

"I do love you Koumori."

The gaze in Itachi's eyes was so strong that Koumori was unable to break away from his stare.

"Wha-what? S-since when?"

"Maybe since our mother's decided that we should wed, maybe it was during the time of the chunin exams, maybe it was when you told me you were dating Shichi, I don't know. But what I do know is that I fell in love with you Koumori and I want us to be together forever."

Itachi's sudden confession got Koumori's heart racing like crazy and her face began to burn up to a ridiculous temperature. She grabbed a hold of her chest and put a palm to her forehead.

"I think I'm sick Itachi. My heart is beating really fast and my face is burning up. This is so unnatural, I was fine just earlier. I wonder what's wrong with me."

Itachi grabbed a hold of her hand on her chest and with his other hand grabbed the hand that was on her forehead and brought it down to join with their other hands that was still on her chest.

"You're not sick Koumori. You're just in love. Feeling the same thing that I feel."

Koumori embarrassingly looked down.

"So this is what it's supposed to feel like? What a strange feeling. But, when Shichi confessed to me I was happy. Wasn't that the feeling of love?"

Itachi chuckled and took one of his hands to Koumori's chin and brought it up so that she would be looking at him again.

"That was just you being happy to be finally be asked out."

"Hey!"

Itachi continued laughing and brought Koumori into an embrace.

"Don't take it the wrong way but truly it was you just being happy and what you're feeling now really is that of love."

Koumori hesitantly wrapped her arms around Itachi and looked up at him.

"Then does that mean that I love you Itachi."

"Yea."

He gazed down at her and began to inch his face closer to hers. Koumori saw that Itachi's face began to get closer and the moisture from his breath Koumori felt it moistening her lips. As their lips were about to touch, Itachi stopped and gazed at Koumori's eyes a bit longer before Koumori had the courage to bring her lips the rest of the way to meet Itachi in a sweet kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again readers!

Last academic week of school before finals next week. I can't fuggin waaaaaait!

Anyways, luckily I want to do everything that I can in order to avoid doing homework and studying so I wrote another chapter. Woop woop! Then I probably won't update until sometime next week Wednesday or the weekend~~~

It's about to get intense up in hurr~ Because after this chapter you guys can pretty much estimate what's going to happen aha.

Anyways, enjoy review please and pm me any suggestions on something you would like added in the story or maybe I can write it as a separate filler chapter. Thanks again!

* * *

"Koumori, Itachi you're back."

"Yes, Mikoto-kaa-san."

"Yes okaa-san."

Mikoto looked down at the two young nins and saw that their hands were joined together. She smiled internally to herself and thought to herself that she knew that the two would be together someday. Shizuka would be so happy.

"We are going to go to bed okaa-san, good night."

"Night you two."

She watched as the two began to walk up the stairs and then suddenly remembered there was something she had to tell Koumori.

"Koumori, can I talk to you for a second."

Koumori looked at Itachi and he just nodded to her and continued up the stairs as Koumori came back down the stairs to Mikoto.

"Yes Mikoto-kaa-san?"

Mikoto just smiled at the girl and brought her into a hug. Koumori was confused at first but silently returned the hug.

"I'm happy for you Koumori."

"Thank you Mikoto-kaa-san."

Koumori was confused as to what it was that Mikoto-kaa-san was happy for her about, but as long as she was happy, Koumori was also happy.

"What is it that you needed to talk to me about?"

"Oh right, right!"

Mikoto released Koumori from the hug and looked Koumori straight in the eye.

"Shichi came by. Said he needed to apologize for something."

Koumori mentally cursed herself. During the time with Itachi she had forgotten about Shichi.

"Thank you Mikoto-kaa-san. I will see him tomorrow."

"Okay."

Mikoto smiled at her and Koumori returned her smile and bid her goodnight and walked back up the stairs. She opened the door to her room and sighed loudly to herself. Closing her eyes she brought her hand to her face, rubbing her temples as she mumbled to herself about her current situation.

She quickly brought down her hand and went to throw herself on her bed. As soon as she got into her bed a voice had greeted her.

"So, what did okaa-san want?"

Koumori let out a big sigh and pulled the cover over her heads.

Itachi laid down next to Koumori and got under the covers with Koumori.

"So?"

"Shichi came by to apologize. I feel so terrible. I mean he's still my boyfriend, but now I realized that I don't like him like him but that I love you instead. Oh my goodness. What am I going to do?"

Koumori covered her face with her hands and groaned to herself. She felt like a terrible person.

Itachi brought up his hands to Koumori's and pulled them down so they were not covering her face. He then brought his arms around her waist and scooted her closer to him.

"Itachi! What are you doing!?"

"We use to do this all the time when we were younger. What's wrong with it now?"

"This is so embarrassing though. We're only pre-teens, we shouldn't be doing these kind of things!"

Koumori tried to cover her face again so she wasn't looking directly into Itachi's eyes and Itachi just smirked at her antics and stopped her from doing so.

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to meet him tomorrow to go talk to him."

Itachi clenched his jaw a little then unclenched and drew out a sigh.

"Did you want me to go with you?"

"No Itachi it's fine, I—"

"Onii-san! Why are you in bed with Kou-nee-chan!?"

The two pre-teens got startled and looked at Koumori's doorway.

"Sasuke?"

Both pre-teens looked at the boy in surprise and Sasuke just stood at the doorway with a pout.

"I want to sleep with Kou-nee-chan too."

Sasuke sulked at the entrance of the room and Koumori couldn't help but smile at his antics.

"Come here Sasuke."

Koumori patted the side of the bed and Sasuke instantly perked up and hurriedly got on to the bed and in to the covers. He snuggled closer to Koumori.

"I'm glad you guys got back safely. I missed you Kou-nee-chan."

"I missed you too Sasuke."

Itachi watched as his little brother snuggled close to Koumori and Koumori in return held on to him. Itachi then wrapped his arms around both of them and the three soon fell asleep.

* * *

Koumori reached the entrance to the Hyuuga compound dreading the conversation that she was soon about to have with Shichi.

_"I'm going to ANBU headquarters, so come look for me there after you're done talking to Shichi. Just know that everything will be fine at the end, so don't worry about it."_

_He pulled her to him and embraced her and gave her a kiss before he walked off to the headquarters._

Koumori was grateful that Itachi had said the comforting words that she needed in order for her to pull through with this conversation and also the kiss was also very helpful too.

"Koumori, you came!"

Koumori looked up and saw that the doors for the entrance of the compound had opened and in front of it stood Shichi. Looking at the excited look on his face was making it harder for her to tell him that everything was over.

"Y-yea, I did."

Shichi grabbed Koumori's hands and brought it to his chest and he gave a sigh of relief.

"I'm so glad you came. I wanted to apologize about how I reacted yesterday. I should have been more understanding of your feelings and should have slowly let you ease up to the idea of love instead of blowing up on you like that. I am really sorry."

The guilt began to grow bigger as Shichi continued to talk. How was she going to break the news to him?

"Shichi, that's actually what I came to talk to you about? I think we should break up."

Shichi's smile slowly began to withered from being happy to stoic.

"Wh-what?"

"I don't think we should be together Shichi. We're not meant for each other."

His hands that were gripping Koumori's slowly began to fall and then they were left dangling on the side of his body.

"Where did this even come from Koumori? It was just one measly fight. It couldn't have caused you to change your view so quickly. I don't understand."

"I just don't think that I would be able to love you the way that you want me to love you and I don't think I can even get to that level of love for you."

Shichi's face slowly began to harden and looked at Koumori dead in her eyes.

"Is this because of what I said about Itachi?"

Koumori was shocked that Shichi was able to figure it out so fast. It was like he knew.

"Shichi, don't misunderstand. I still care for you, but yesterday I talked with Itachi and I realized that my feelings for you was not the same for how I feel about Itachi. I love hi—"

Usually, Koumori had great reflex skills and would have been able to get out of the way or block the hit, but Shichi's fist came at her surprisingly and she was caught off guard and the force of the punch knocked her off her feet.

"Go away Koumori. I don't want to see you again."

"Shichi! Why can't you just listen to what I have to say? Shichi wai—"

Before Koumori could finish her sentence Shichi went back into the compound and quickly disappeared.

Koumori sighed in defeat and slowly brought herself off the ground. She dusted herself off and began to head off in the direction of ANBU headquarters.

Upon reaching the headquarters she saw Itachi outside talk with another anbu. He took notice of her and quickly dismissed the anbu officer and went to meet Koumori halfway.

As he approached her, he saw that right side of her cheek was beginning to swell. He clenched his jaw and fist only imagining what could have happened to her during the conversation. When they finally reached each other Koumori just gave Itachi a sheepish smile. Itachi sighed and gently placed a hand against her swelling cheek.

"I take it didn't go as well as it was expected to be?"

"No, not really. He kind of took it hard, but you can't really blame him."

Itachi sighed at Koumori's forgiving nature. Itachi brought his lips to her swelling cheek and placed butterfly kisses all over it.

"It feels much better now Itachi, thank you."

Koumori smiled at Itachi and Itachi couldn't help but smile back at her.

"KOUMORI!"

The two nins looked back at the ANBU headquarter entrance and saw Inoichi running towards them. As Inoichi approached the young nins and noticed the position that they were both in.

"Oh ho! Congratulations to you Itachi, capturing the heart of our little Koumori~"

Koumori blushed and Itachi just stared at Inoichi with a stoic face.

"What is it that you needed from Koumori, Inoichi-san?"

"Oh! Koumori! Ibiki is asking for you. We need you for another interrogation session."

"Okay Inoichi-san. I'll see you later Itachi."

Koumori and Inoichi walked away from Itachi entering the building as Inoichi laughed loudly and continued teasing Koumori. Koumori just flustered and told Inoichi to keep quiet. Itachi smiled at their antics and found himself wondering what it was that Koumori did to the nins in interrogation to have them crack so easily with her. He would have to ask her that question later.

"Itachi-san."

Itachi turned around and looked at the anbu operative that had landed in front of him."

"What is it?"

"Danzo would like to see you."

* * *

"Oi! Koumori! Wait up!"

Koumori turned around and watched as Shisui caught up with her.

"So what is it that I hear about a certain someone that had a boyfriend already has a new boyfriend?"

"Who are you talking about Shisui?"

Shisui bonked Koumori on the top of her head and pointed at her face.

"I'm talking about you dummy. The whole village is talking about it, well maybe not the whole village, but you guys are a hot topic amongst certain groups. Well now I'm going to have to stop my pursuit for you. Itachi finally made you his and I won't go that far to pursue you. Wait until Kenta gets wind of this."

Koumori groaned to herself and slouched.

"I don't even want to know."

"Speaking of Itachi, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Have you noticed, … anything strange with Itachi lately?"

Koumori looked at him confused not knowing what it was that Shisui was referring to.

"I mean, he's been a lot quieter but I think it's because he's tired. Being an ANBU captain the hokage has been keeping him late and sending him out on missions a lot lately."

Shisui thought to himself and furrowed his eyebrows a little.

"Hmmm, maybe…"

Koumori just stared at him confused and just patted him on his back reassuringly.

"It's okay Shisui. Whatever it is, it will soon pass."

"I hope so Koumori. But I can't help but get this really ominous feeling, that something terrible is going to happen."

* * *

Thanks again for reading!

Look forward to the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! Hope everyone is having a good holiday season!

School is finally over and I decided to eat and sleep and eat and get a piercing and sleep and eat some more! Hopefully I can stick getting a tattoo in there! Aha! Anywho~

Here is the next chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm planning on going back and reediting some of the chapters because they are just so terrible D:

Anyways enjoy you guys and I'll try to update soon~

* * *

"I haven't been able to see you much lately."

Itachi watched from the kitchen entrance as Koumori frantically entered the Uchiha household and had made her way into the kitchen and gulping down a glass of water.

"Sorry about that Itachi. They have been keeping me in at T&I. I have to go back in a little bit after I pack some of my stuff."

"Packing your stuff?"

"I'm going to just be sleeping over there. It's a hassle for me to go back and forth from here back to the T&I unit so I'm just going to stay over there until my job is done."

Itachi slowly nodded his head and finished off the water that was in his cup.

"I'll go with you. I have to go to headquarters anyways."

"Okay then. Wait for me, I'll be really quick."

Koumori hurriedly went up the stairs to her room and packed her things and just as quickly came back down the stairs, her bag in tow.

"Okay, let's go."

Itachi and Koumori bid their goodbyes to Mikoto and Sasuke and left the house and soon the compound.

"What do you have to go do at headquarters?"

"Something important. Don't worry about it."

Koumori looked at Itachi suspiciously and then shrugged it off.

They proceeded to head to HQ silently, both not saying a word to another.

Once reaching the building they spilt off into different directions.

Koumori sulked a little as she continued to her destination. With just a bid goodbye Itachi had just left. Usually he would at least give her a kiss on the cheek before he left her. Koumori sulked at the thought but then reasoned to herself afterwards that it was probably because he had a lot on his mind. Plus, she needed to get her moods on check if she was going to be interrogating. She would talk to Itachi when she comes back home.

* * *

"Koumori! You have to go back to the Uchiha compound now!"

Koumori jumped awake from the couch he had seized as her sleeping place for the last 5 days and looked to the intruder to her slumber.

"Ibiki-san, what happened?"

"Go back to your home. You'll soon find out what has happened."

Koumori jumped up from the couch and hurriedly left HQ. As she ran to the compound she thought to herself what it was that would warrant her to leave HQ. As she entered her home she heard yelling in the living room.

"He would not just leave a note! Itachi could have used his sharingan to forge the note!"

"I'm telling you that Itachi would do no such thing! They were best friends, they were like best friends! Why would Itachi want to kill him!?"

Koumori entered the living room and saw that Fugaku and a group of Uchihas from the police force were there.

The men seized their talking and Fugaku looked directly at Koumori.

"Koumori go upstairs right now!"

Koumori startlingly nodded her head and without further being told she immediately went up the stairs to her room.

As she entered her room she saw a figure laying on her bed. She quietly approached the figure and laid down beside them wrapping an arm around them.

"What are they all talking about downstairs Itachi?"

Itachi stayed silent and Koumori began to worry when he didn't respond to her. Koumori held onto Itachi tighter placing her head on his back as she waited for him to reply to her.

"Shisui committed suicide and they are trying to point the blame at me saying that I killed him."

Koumori froze at Itachi's words.

Shisui was dead.

Her Shisui.

Their Shisui.

Her friend.

Her brother.

Dead.

How could that be?

"Itachi, … what are you saying? Shisui can't be dead, can he? And why would they say that you killed him?"

Itachi turned around so that he was facing Koumori and looked her in the eye.

"Shisui committed suicide Koumori. He wrote a note saying that he was tired of doing the clans duties."

Before Koumori had realized it tears began to fall from her eyes. Itachi brought his hands up to Koumori's face and wiped away the tears from her face with the pads of his thumbs.

"Don't cry Koumori. It will be okay."

Though Itachi's words should have comforted Koumori, she couldn't help but think about the last words that Shisui had said to her and now she understood what he meant. Terrible things were just about to begin.

* * *

They held a funeral for Shisui and Koumori had stayed by his graveyard every day since then. Itachi had become more distant since that day she had come home but Koumori couldn't care less at the moment, her mind was so wrapped around the fact that a friend of hers had died for reasons that was beyond her comprehension.

She walked over to the Naka River where Shisui had apparently drowned himself. This place was now a place of happiness and sorrow for her now. It was the place that Itachi had helped her realize the person she really loved, but it was also the place that Shisui had decided to end his life. Koumori thought to herself how cruel the world was to her, always taking away the people she loved the most away from her. First her father, then her mother and now Shisui. What would she do if Itachi had left her too? Koumori refused to think such thoughts and had convinced herself that something like that would never happen.

Feeling more confused than sad, since she found out that Shisui had committed suicide she couldn't understand the reasons why he would want to do such a thing. The reasons on his note said that he was tired of doing the clan's duties but he loved the clan more than anything. And the suspicions that the clan member had against Itachi had made no sense to Koumori. Why would Itachi want to kill Shisui? They were almost like brothers.

Nothing made sense.

"Shinpi Koumori-san. The Hokage would like to see you."

Koumori turned around to the anbu that had spoken to her and quietly nodded her head at him. After receiving her nod he quickly left.

Koumori stood herself up and began to walk in the direction of the Hokage's office.

* * *

"Hokage-sama, you requested for me?"

"Yes Koumori, come in."

Koumori quietly came into the room and closed the door behind her. She quickly approached his desk and waited for him to address her.

"Koumori, how long has it been since you have been appointed to anbu?"

"It has been approximately 9 months Hokage-sama."

"Hmm, your skills are exceptional, especially for someone as young as you. Both Itachi and you truly surprise me."

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

The Hokage nodded at her and brought out his pipe and deeply inhaled the tobacco and exhaled it out in great white puffs.

"Well, I didn't bring you in here to compliment you Koumori. I would like to grant you a promotion to ANBU Captain."

Koumori stared at the Hokage shockingly and begin to stutter out her response.

"H-ho-hokage-sama! A-A-ANBU captain!? Don't you think that it might be better suited for someone else!? I'm just—"

"Koumori, relax. I want to promote you to captain. I think you have the qualification enough to lead a group, surprisingly at your young age your logic is superior to many others and I know that if I send you out as a leader there will be no causalities."

"Hokage-sama, I am very grateful. I will then take the position with great honor."

Koumori gave a bow to the Hokage and the Hokage just laughed.

"Well now that you are captain I will be sending you out on a mission."

"So soon!?"

"Yes, I need you to track down a rogue ninja. He goes by the name of Tsukiyomi Haru. Bring him back here alive. I will be sending one other with you. He should be here soon."

As soon as the Hokage finished his sentence a knock was heard and the Hokage called out to the person to come in.

"You called for me Hokage?"

"Yes come in."

The nin closed the door and approached the Hokage's desk, standing next to Koumori. Koumori looked at him and eyed him warily, observing him.

"Koumori, I would like you to meet Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi this is Shinpi Koumori, she will be your captain for this mission."

Kakashi just looked at Koumori and then nodded at the Hokage.

"Now Tsukiyomi was last spotted by Iwagakure, using your ninken Kakashi I want you two to track him down, and be sure to bring him back alive."

The two anbu's nodded at the Hokage in understanding and the Hokage returned the nod.

"Good, now be sure to be ready to leave in 2 hours. Dismissed."

The two nins bowed and left the Hokage's office, before parting ways Koumori spoke out to Kakashi.

"I might be young, but I have the potential to carry out this mission and I promise you won't regret me as a captain."

Kakashi just continued to stare at Koumori and then nodded to her before turning to leave.

"And you know what Kakashi, though everyone else might see your father as a disgrace I respect him! Anyone that stops to save a comrade, no matter the consequences is a true hero to me!"

Kakashi continued walking away from the girl.

He shook his head in thought and by first impression he knew she must be a foolish girl.

Koumori just sighed to herself as she watched her new comrade walk away. She hoped that he liked her and wouldn't see her as someone that was incapable.

"Koumori, what are you doing here?"

"I-itachi! I was just called in by the Hokage."

"Oh, what did he say to you?"

"I've been appointed to captain."

The look on Itachi's face was not something that Koumori had expected. She expected him to be happy for her but that look … she didn't have the word to explain the look on his face … possibly contempt … she didn't know but she knew for sure it was a look that said that he did not approve.

"Are you sure you can take that position? A lot of things have been happening around here that could quite possibly affect your leadership."

"Itachi, I think I'll be fine. I know how to separate personal affairs from my missions. Don't worry too much and have some faith in me like how I have faith in you."

Itachi silent stared at Koumori as she stared back at him. He sighed and grabbed Koumori by her shoulders and brought her closer to him.

"I just don't want to lose you either," Itachi had gently whispered into Koumori's ear.

Koumori closed her eyes and hugged Itachi tightly.

"You won't lose me, I promise," Koumori replied.

After standing in the embrace for what seemed like hours, Koumori finally let go and looked up to Itachi.

"I have to go get ready. I'm being sent off on my first mission as captain in about 2 hours."

"So soon? Who are you going on a mission with?"

"Hatake Kakashi."

Itachi nodded, having worked with the man before.

"I'm going to go now Itachi. I'll see you when I get back."

Itachi nodded at her and Koumori began to walk away from him but she suddenly halted and turned back and walked back to Itachi.

"Did you forget to tell me something Koumori?"

Koumori looked up at Itachi intensely and then grabbed both sides of his face and brought his lips down to hers.

She quickly pulled away and then turned back around and walked away once again.

Itachi smiled at Koumori's antics and shook his head.

He was going to miss this...

* * *

"Where is he? He was supposed to be here 30 minutes ago."

Koumori stood by the entrance of the village, patiently waiting for her subordinate to meet her there so they can set off for their mission.

"Excuse me for being late Shinpi-san. I was held up by something."

Koumori turned around and came face to face with Kakashi.

"It's fine Kakashi-san. Shall we leave then?"

"Yes. Is there anything of Tsukiyomi's?"

"Ah, yes!"

Koumori hurriedly took out a piece of cloth from a bag and handed it to Kakashi.

Kakashi took the cloth and made an assortment of hand seals and in a poof of smoke dogs appeared. Koumori stared at them in amazement and then one of the dogs began to speak.

"What do you want from us now Kakashi?"

Kakashi bent down to the dog and put the cloth towards its face.

"Pakkun, I need you to track and led us to the person that this scent belongs to."

Pakkun took a whiff of the cloth and then began to run off in a direction.

Koumori turned to Kakashi and he just stared back at her and began to take off after the dog. This was going to be quite the mission.


	9. Chapter 9

Happy Holidays everyone!

It seemed that everyone was posting so look who conformed and decided to post too!

I probably won't post anything for awhile after this though. Going up to Berkeley/Oakland/SF area for a week and I am not taking my laptop. Staying away from technology while I'm up there haha.

But, I hope that everyone is having a great time and hope you enjoy the story!

P.S. For the parts that I skip and don't give much detail of what happened I will write side story chapters of. If you have any requests for parts you would like me to write about review or PM me. :]

* * *

"Great job Kakashi. Take Tsukiyomi to the T&I Unit and I will go report to the Hokage."

Kakashi nodded his head and carried the unconscious prisoner in the direction of the Anbu headquarters. Koumori began to make her way to the Hokage's office. Catching the guy was no easy feat. It took the two 2 weeks to find the guy and once they had finally found him they had to chase him over half of the fire country and a pretty huge fight until he finally surrendered himself to us.

Koumori continued walking to her destination nodding her at the familiar people in the marketplace. They returned her greeting, but there was something odd in their facial expressions when they greeted her.

"KOUMORIIIIIII!"

Koumori halted in her steps and turned in the direction that the voice was being projected from.

"Kenta."

"Koumori! Are you alright?!"

She looked at him quizzically. Maybe he was worried about her from being gone so long. It was a rather unexpectedly long journey.

"What are you talking about Kenta? Of course I will be fine. I have a few minor scrapes and burns but besides that I'm fine."

"No, that's not what I'm talking about Koumori! Of course I know you will be fine on a mission. I'm talking about –"

"Kenta, Koumori. I see you both have returned safely from your missions."

The two nins looked to the person that the voice belonged to and immediately bowed.

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Kenta, I already received your report from Saori."

"Ah, yes Hokage-sama."

"If you don't mind Kenta, I would like to speak with Koumori alone."

"Yes."

Kenta bowed to the Hokage once more and turned to Koumori with a pained expression and went to grasp her hand. She looked at him quizzically and he gently clenched her hand and then let it go and went on his way.

What was wrong with everyone?

"Koumori, I'm taking the mission went well?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama. I sent Kakashi to take Tsukiyomi to the T&I unit."

"Good, good. Ibiki will know what to do from there."

"Hokage-sama. Did something happen here while I was gone? It seems that everyone's behavior is rather odd."

The Hokage drew out his pipe and inhaled deeply and then exhaled the smoke.

"Come walk with me Koumori."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

Koumori and the Hokage both walked in silence. Koumori followed the Hokage until they reached the Memorial Stone of where all the fallen ninjas names were carved.

"I remember the day when your fathers name was carved on here along with many other ninjas who had also fallen that day. Your father was a great ninja. You strongly remind me of him sometimes. Your mannerisms, and behaviors are quite similar and you definitely have the same eyes of determination as your father did."

"My mother always told me that I was like an exact replica of my father. I can't quite remember much about him since I was young when he passed."

"Yes, and you even lost your mother at such a young age too, but luckily Mikoto and Fugaku were there to take you in."

"Yes, I am forever grateful for them. If they were not a part of my life, I do not know what would have become of me."

The Hokage shook his head and then took another drag from his pipe.

"Well then Koumori, there is some news that I need to tell you."

"What is it Hokage-sama?"

"There was a massacre of the Uchiha clan. Everyone is dead but two."

Koumori's eyes widened at the news that she had heard and snapped her head up from its downward position and stared at the hokage disbelievingly.

"Itachi and Sasuke are alive. However, it seems that Itachi was the one that has committed the massacre and has left the village."

"Wha- There must be some mistake Hokage-sama. There is no way that the whole clan could have been annihilated. That is nearly impossible."

"It happened and it was Itachi."

"But for Itachi to single handedly massacre the whole clan. That could not be."

"I understand that all of this is really hard to believe Koumori, but you will come to realize the truth of the events soon."

"You said that Sasuke is still alive?"

"Yes, he is fine. He was the sole survivor of the massacre."

"Where is he?"

"He's in the hospital still. We want him to stay for another week until we are sure that he will be fine enough to go back out."

As soon as the hokage's sentence finished, Koumori rushed off to the hospital.

* * *

"Which room is Sasuke Uchiha in?!"

Koumori slammed her hands down on the front desk of the hospital instilling fear into nurse.

"O-o-on t-the s-s-s-seventh fl-floor, r-ro-room 735"

"Thank you!"

Koumori took the stairs up the seventh floor and rushed to Sasuke's room."

When she entered she saw him sitting atop of his bed, looking out the window.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke slowly turned his attention from the window to the entrance of his room where he saw Koumori standing.

Koumori quickly glided to where Sasuke was and sat on the edge of his bed close to him.

"You're here Kou-nee-chan."

"Of course I'm here Sasuke. I would never leave you."

"Nii-san killed everyone Kou-nee-chan. Everyone. Otou-san. Okaa-san."

He looked up at Koumori with tears brimming his eyes.

"Why would he do that?!"

Sasuke began to bawl and Koumori just brought her arms around him and laid his head on her shoulder.

"It's okay Sasuke. Everything will be fine. I'm here now."

Sasuke cried harder into her shoulder gripping onto her tightly, afraid that if he didn't hold on, she would disappear too.

Sasuke's cries quieted down and all that could be heard was his muffled sniffles and his soft breathing.

Koumori brought Sasuke off her shoulder and saw that he had cried himself back to sleep.

She gently laid him back down on the bed and covered him with his blanket.

"I'll protect you Sasuke. I promise."

* * *

"I thought I would find you still here."

"Hokage-sama."

Koumori immediately got up from the chair next to Sasuke's hospital bed.

"May I speak with you outside in the hall Koumori? I wouldn't want to wake Sasuke."

"Yes Hokage-sama."

Koumori glanced back at the boy in the bed to make sure he didn't wake and followed that Hokage outside of the room.

"Here you go."

The Hokage handed Koumori two keys.

"What is this to?"

"I thought it would be wiser if you and Sasuke moved into the village instead of staying secluded in the Uchiha Compound. I don't think it would be good for Sasuke to even return to the compound with everything that has happened."

"Ah yes Hokage-sama."

"The apartment building is close to the academy so it will be easy for Sasuke to walk there and back home and there are many little shops nearby so it should be a convenient area for you too."

"I appreciate this very much Hokage-sama. You have my eternal gratitude."

Koumori bowed deeply to the Hokage and the Hokage just chuckled at her.

"It is all well Koumori. However, it is up to you whether or not you would like to this or not but I don't know if you would like to go retrieve yours and Sasuke's belongings from the compound."

Koumori froze at the thought of seeing the condition of what the compound would look like if she went. Would the blood still be there? The bodies?

"The blood and bodies have already been cleaned up and buried. So you don't have to worry about that."

"Ah, yes. Well then I shall go."

"Okay Koumori, here is the address to your house. You can begin staying there today if you would like and the healer said that Sasuke should be ready to go home in 2 days so you can take him then."

"Thank you once again Hokage-sama."

"It is no problem."

"Well then I shall be on my way now. You can be on break for the next two weeks Koumori. I will call for you after for your next mission."

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

Koumori gave another bow to the Hokage and with a smile he left the girl to tend back to the young boy in the room.

Koumori stood right back up and headed back into the room.

"Kou-nee?"

"Yes, I'm here Sasuke."

Sasuke breathed out a sigh of relief and began to tremble again.

"I-I I thought you left me."

"Oh Sasuke."

Koumori rushed back to Sasuke's side and held him once again like she did when she first saw him in the room and whispering words of comfort once again she lulled him back to sleep.

* * *

"So I finally made it."

Koumori stood in the front of the compound, staring at the entrance long and hard, mentally preparing herself to enter the compound.

The thought of knowing that when she enters its not going to be greeting the guardsmen in the entrance who always gave her trouble or the market people who always usher her to take some kind of fruit or snack with her or the ghastly old grandma that would always curse at every young child that would pass by her house.

Koumori inhaled deeply and heavily released it and began to take one step at a time into the compound. However, just as she entered it became to overbearing and her knees buckled in and she collapsed to the floor.

It was too empty. It was too quiet. There was nobody. There was nothing. There was no one there to greet her or to bother her. There was no one there to greet her home. There was no one there to go back home too. There was no family. There was no friends. And there was no Itachi.

"It's fine if you cry Koumori-san."

Koumori rapidly whipped her head to the intruder who had dared to enter and appear before her when she was at her weakest.

"Kakashi. What are you doing here?"

"I come here every now and then to visit Obito."

"I don't know if you heard Kakashi, but everyone has been massacred here."

"I know, but Obito died long before this happened."

"I see."

Koumori looked back down to the floor and slowly closed her eyes.

She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and she looked back to Kakashi who had placed himself next to her on the floor and staring at the emptiness of the street before them.

"You truly don't remember how to appreciate people until they are gone. And all that is left is for you to do is choose to whether or not you'll grow stronger for their sake or become a living corpse."

"It seems much death has been present in your life Kakashi."

"There has been but all that I can do now is strive to become a better Shinobi with the memories of them embedded in me. If you want to cry Koumori-san, you may."

Koumori strained a chuckle out and looked out to the empty street.

"Don't you know that a Shinobi should never shed a tear."

"You can forget that you're a Shinobi for now and pretend that you are currently a girl that is mourning for her loss."

The unfinished tears that slipped from Koumori's eyes when she heard of the news of Shisui's death continued on that day.

She cried for her dead father.

She cried for her dead mother.

She cried for Mikoto-kaa-san.

She cried for Fugaku-tou-san.

She cried for the yearned days of her childhood.

She cried for the days where she trained so hard and wanted to give up being a Shinobi.

She cried for Sasuke who was all alone now.

She cried for herself and Kakashi stayed by her side as all of the tears that she had held back finally all came pouring out.


End file.
